degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161109235738
Just in case you didn't already know, this is what your vote ACTUALLY went towards, America: The uprooting of millions of lives for starters, but beyond that: *A more dangerous world for people of color, immigrants, women, and homosexuals and removal of many of their basic rights - but also a more dangerous world for everybody. Period. Yes, that means you too. And here's who you actually voted for: *The least qualified candidate in the history of your country; has no credentials for this job, no knowledge of politics or democracy, nor any social diplomacy or self-discipline to run so much as a twitter account according to his own campaign team let alone a country *somebody that has said if elected he will force the military to commit war crimes and wants to introduce more extreme methods of torture. So if the return of barbarity from the dark ages is what you wanted to see more of, your wish has come true *somebody that calls for nuclear proliferation and has made it abundantly clear he has no intention of taking nukes off the table. In fact, he said, and I quote, "if we have nukes, why don't we use them?" This is the same man that loses his mind when he's made fun of on SNL. And you want this moron to have the nuclear codes? *somebody that violated the Cuban Trade Embargo despite STRICT American trade bans according to documents that show he spent a minimum of $68,000 on a business venture in Cuba at a time when the corporate expenditure of even a penny in the Caribbean country was prohibited without U.S. government approval *somebody who wants to introduce national stop and frisk policies. That's right. Your beloved president wants to mandate a law that allows your black friends to be stopped and frisked for no other reason than that they are black. Bear in mind, this is also the same man that was sued by the Justice Department for racial discrimination on account of allegedly refusing to rent to African-Americans and proclaimed that black people are inherently lazy. This is also the same man that is endorsed by the KKK and questioned the credibility of a judge because of his parental heritage. *somebody that has bragged about taking advantage of a system that allows him to not pay taxes for the last 20 years while meanwhile the rest of the country is breaking their backs just putting food on the table *somebody that has double-digit allegations of rape and sexual assault against him, but of course, only Bill Clinton's victims tell the truth, right? *Somebody that lost a billion dollars in one year and has declared bankruptcy six times, but oh, he has the fiscal responsibility to run a country *somebody that collected $17 million dollars of insurance for "hurricane damage" when there was very little large-scale damage to warrant such a hefty payment *somebody who intends to appoint a Supreme Court Justice that has vowed to overturn the gay marriage ruling and wants to introduce shock conversion therapy programs *somebody who vowed to "bomb the shit" out of ISIS-dominated territories despite that this would mean the deaths of MANY MORE innocent civilians and also calls for the slaughtering of families of suspected terrorists - so basically, women and children *somebody who made fun of a disabled reporter on national television. Compare that to Bernie and yes - Hillary - who championed disability rights *somebody who has a long record of declaring a very real epidemic that poses the threat of eventually killing us all as a Chinese hoax. Of course, he has now denied this. *somebody who wants to take away women's reproductive rights and defund access to health care services to women who need it most *somebody who will ensure that 22 million people, including those with chronic illness, will lose their healthcare and has no replacement plan to offer *somebody who mocked suicidal veterans because yes, in addition to your physical health, he doesn't give a shit about your mental health either, including those who served his country *somebody who has ties to Putin. And has bald-faced lied about those ties *somebody who has called for the ban of an entire religion from the country *somebody who wants to deport 11 million immigrants and build a wall along the southern border *somebody who makes conditions for defending NATO allies against attacks *somebody who has praised Putin and Kim Jong Un's leadership. If he considers these role models, just how much of a role model do you think he will be? *somebody whose economic policies are so weak economists report that they could produce the longest U.S. recession since the Great Depression *somebody who's tax plan is said to cost about $6 trillion over 10 years, and significantly raise taxes for millions of low- and middle-income families, but especially working single parents. According to the calculations, 8.7 million families will be faced with tax increases despite that the pitch was that middle class families will pay less. So, Middle Class voters, you played yourself *somebody who has threatened to end freedom of the press. I guess the first amendment only matters when it's convenient to his agenda *somebody who mocked a Muslim fallen soldier's parents *somebody who made the deadliest mass shooting in US history about radical Islamic terrorism while families were still burying their loved ones *somebody who has openly admitted he has stiffed many of his employees and contractors *somebody whose campaign manager is suspected allegedly of having ties to Russia *somebody who has spread slanderous lies about other political figures from discrediting Obama's citizenship MULTIPLE TIMES to linking Ted Cruz' father to JFK assassination. Somebody who also incited a smear campaign against his opponent, based on fabricated lies and exaggerations of the truth to such an extent that he managed to convince the country he was the lesser of the two evils while being renowned as the most sexist, racist, xenophobic candidate in the history of recent years *somebody who incites violence at his rallies *somebody who scammed customers at his fake university leading to an investigation for fraud that was quickly overturned after he donated $25,000 to the attorney general; an issue that is still pending and slated to continue in court *somebody who deleted emails and other documents critical to court cases and as much as admitted that his company has been destroying their corporate court records for the previous six months and has no record retention program *somebody who is heard in an audio recording to brag about "grabbing women by the pussy." Somebody who demeans women in every way possible and once said, "women need to be treated like shit". Somebody who has such little respect for women that he cannot have a single disagreement with one without putting down her appearance or vilifying her as a woman. Somebody who has such little regard for boundaries that he's bragged about sexually assaulting women. Somebody who cares so little for the safety of women that he deemed sexual assault an unimportant issue. *somebody so arrogant he used money from his fake foundation to buy a six-foot-tall painting of himself *somebody who has been caught in lies more than any other presidential candidate *somebody who is hated by his own party - yes, even the prehistoric GOP - and all of Congress Most revealing, however: somebody who's victory is millions of other peoples' loss. Somebody whose victory has millions of people crying and fearful for their futures if even their lives to the extent that the Canadian immigration site crashed and suicide hotline workers had to take double shifts Give yourself a pat on the back, 'Murica. You've outdone yourself.